Seven minutes in heaven
by CauterizedHeart
Summary: He pin her hard against the wall and she yelp in surprise, he was firmly holding her hands above her head. It was dark so dark that she couldn't see a thing, but she felt him, he was all the way too close, pressing his body against hers.


Disclaimer:

- I don't own this character... cause if I had owned them Klaus would have win

Me: win what?

- Dunno just WIN!

Me: you have some serious problems...

- I KNOW!

Me:...

- KLAAAAAUS

* * *

Let's pretend that the Mikaelson brothers are still at Mystic Falls, Elena is still Human but has already broke up with Stefan and Damon

* * *

He pin her hard against the wall and she yelp in surprise, he was firmly holding her hands above her head, he was all the way too close, so she struggled to free herself, but he was stronger than her, 'l-let me go!' 'why, love? That's only the beginning..' Klaus let one of his hand wander down her body feeling her twitching beneath his touch, slowly he slipped his hand under her shirt reaching her breast and squeezing, she let out a loud moan and then started to cry out 'ah! Stop it, stop it!' she was being too noisy for his tastes, so he shut her up whit a kiss. Elena was still oblivious of what was happening, but when she felt his lips on hers, her head blanked out in pleasure, how could she feel so good whit just a kiss?

...What happened before...

'Are you crazy Caroline? Why did you organized something like this?!' 'I'm sorry Elena, but... after you broke up with Damon you really need some fun!' Elena snorted, what Caroline said was the truth she had been quite joyless after the break up, but a party at the Mikaelson's house was too much, so when Caroline came up with the idea of the stupid game called _seven minutes in heaven, _Elena couldn't take it anymore 'Fun?! How can I have fun if I can end in a closet with one of my ex or with some heartless originals?' 'Well, anyway is too late to withdraw now, because it's already your turn' 'Wait, WHA..' Elena couldn't even end the sentence 'cause she was roughly pushed in the closed. The door was closed, in the closet was pitch dark, she couldn't see anything, as soon as she heard the door being locked from the outside she started banging at the wood 'THAT'S NOT FUNNY LET ME OUT HERE!' 'That's pointless love' Elena quickly turned around, her back supported by the door, she was afraid, but that _love _was unmistakable, he had to be there, sit in the darkness. Suddenly Klaus stood up and made some steps toward her, until they were only few inch apart, she jolt feeling his body, unexpectedly nervous she dodged him trying to escape, but he grabbed her arm and pull their body closer whispering at her ear 'That's not how we should play this game love'...

...Now...

Klaus broke the kiss, Elena was already panting and blushing 'Do you want more love?' he whispered seductively, she felt weak on her legs so he released her hands supporting her body upward, pressed on the cold wall. Elena shivered at the contact with the cold surface, why it was happening? And why she enjoyed the kiss so much? Her mind was totally blank, until she felt his hand, under her shirt moving to her pants and snapped 'W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO!' but he had already reached her womanhood rubbing it through the cloth, Elena moaned aloud and tried to push him away uselessly, then she felt it, his hand was slipping inside her pants, she was about to scream again, but he was already fed up with all her shouting 'I won't let you scream again love...' that being said, Klaus kissed her, it was powerful and passionate and she melted in it, before she could realize what was happening she was already responding to the kiss and...

'TIME'S UP!'

Caroline was shouting and unlocking the door, in an instant Elena lost the feeling of Klaus body on hers and the supporting that he provided, so she fell hitting hard on the ground at the same time Caroline opened the door, finding them at two opposite corner of the closet '… ehm time's up so... you're free to go...' she said uncertainly, and than she step aside to let Klaus exit the closet. '...Elena? Are you alright?' Caroline tended her a hand, helping her to stand up and leave the closet. Elena was confused and aroused, outside the closet there were her friends and the original family, they were all staring at her, she immediately felt ill 'I'm not feeling well, I'll go wash my face a bit..' she murmured to Caroline, 'Oh, sure, do you want me coming with you?' 'No, don't worry I'm fine..'

Elena entered the bathroom closing the door behind her, she sighed than she heard knocking at the door 'Hey Elena what's wrong?' it was Stefan, at time like this Stefan always chased after her, but this time, this time she couldn't tell him what happened, 'Don't worry Stefan, I'm just... I just needed some fresh water..' '…If you say so.. I'll wait for you downstairs with the others..' Elena hold her breathe until she could hear no more the clatter of his steps.

She opened the door slowly 'You fine love?' a suave voice asked, she yelp and tried to close the door but he stopped it, opened it, entered the bathroom and closed it behind him. Now she was there with Klaus, the man who kissed her shortly before, she was trembling, but couldn't help staring at his lips 'Like what you see? Or maybe you just want to resume our... previous activity?' Elena blushed deeply and ran out of the bathroom, she wasn't thinking anything like that... or better she mustn't, Klaus has always been an enemy... but now, why she could only see him as a temptation?

* * *

Well that was the end... I hope someone liked it, but please don't bee too harsh that was my first!

Me- someting else?

Well, if someone have some ideas or other pairing to suggest...

Me- what?

Oh, came on! I mean I'm open to suggestion that's all so stop bitching!

Me- Hey I'm not bitching!

I''m sorry...


End file.
